Family Chapter 11
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family . Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these character


Keith saw himself standing on stage. He stood on the long platform that was part of his current production. A lone spotlight shone down on him, his guitar hanging loosely against him as both hands held the microphone stand. With no music to bring him in he found himself singing an old Partridge Family song that he hadn't used in his act in over eight years. Since the family sang the song he had added an instrumental section for guitar, piano and drums. But he still started the song acappella. He had written it years ago at a very young age, just after his father died. The song was on their first album along with the song he had written around the same time for his mother; also about his father's death, "I really want to know you". Keith stood watching him self, sing the song for the first time in a long time….

Why has the music stopped?

Where did all the happy people go?

I know they were there – songs everywhere.

Only a moment ago

I only blinked my eye (echo) (the echo's voice was Danny but Keith couldn't see him)

And the world that I use to know

Is changing on me

Why can't it be?

Only a moment ago

Only a moment ago

(Keith turned as Danny's voice joined in, in perfect harmony with him and found his younger brother at a microphone with his famous bass playing, singing and grinning at Keith. Keith was back to him on the main part of the stage in seconds. The two sang on the same mic-stand for a moment and then Keith and Danny touched foreheads as they had started doing just before the group disbanded and Keith went solo. He had a special thing with each family member. Shirley he would sing to then place a kiss on her cheek between stances. Tracy he would always stop playing as he sang to her and placed a stray red hair back behind her ear. Laurie he would sit beside at her piano and place his arm around her as he sang to her for a bar or two. Chris he would place a hand on the drummer's shoulder as he sang to the blonde headed boy. Keith watched himself now with Danny and as the chorus continued he heard another familiar voice in perfect harmony, Chris. He and Danny knocked shoulders, still smiling at each other then Keith turned and walked to face the drum set.)

It was spring and I was singing

Only a moment ago

I could see where the road would lead

And what tomorrow was bringing

Hey, mister dream come true (echo)

(Keith and Chris smiled at each other and the second verse started.)

Why did you go and walk out the door?

It all went so fast

Why couldn't it last? Only a moment ago

(Then the singing faded and the instramental started and Keith was surprised that Chris didn't miss a beat; as if he had played it this way all the time. As the instramental was ending Keith thought he heard the bass stop playing, then his own fingers couldn't seem to move on his own guitar. He looked at Chris confused to find Chris had also stopped playing. Keith opened his mouth and got out only the last time of the song.)

Why has the music stopped?

(Chris was standing behind his drums now and pointing behind Keith. Keith looked down to see his guitar gone from his hands. He slowly turned around to where Chris was pointing and froze…

Keith stood facing a dark hospital room. Shirley, Ruben, Laurie, Chris, Tracy and Pam stood around the hospital bed as Keith slowly approached. Lying on the bed was Danny; apparently asleep. Keith was thrilled at seeing the ventilator tube out of his mouth but the momentary thrill turned to a lump in his throat and a hard knot in this stomach as he realized that Danny was too still. In the next second he also realized that Shirley was leaning over Danny's face, sobbing uncontrollably as Ruben held onto her, also in tears. The girls were crying and clinging to each other and Chris was crying as well as he looked up to see Keith. Chris motioned Keith over to the bed but Keith shook his head no. At that moment Dr. Westdale came from out of nowhere and Keith followed his gaze as he looked at the monitors on Danny's left side. Keith saw only a line and no numbers and Dr. Westdale turned off the machine. Keith started shaking his head wildly as Dr. Westdale came around behind Shirley and turned off the now blank brain monitor. A cry tore through Keith as he walked up to the bed as the nurse was pulling the sheet over Danny…

Keith bolted upright off the bed in a cold sweat and a muffled cry as Ruben opened the door from the hall to enter the room. Keith's move startled Ruben and Ruben's sudden appearance startled Keith. Ruben was to his side in a second.

"Keith, are you all right?" Ruben asked sitting on the bed as Keith sat up straighter. Keith shook his head as if to clear it and looked at Danny's bed to his left.

"Don't know. How's Danny?" Keith asked still looking at his brother's bed. He couldn't see Danny but he heard the machines with their steady beeping and saw Shirley asleep in the chair by the end of Danny's bed.

"Asleep. They just readjusted the controls down for stage two. Are you all right?" Ruben said now concerned. Keith had only fallen asleep two hours ago and he looked shaken.

"Oh, good." Keith said and Ruben heard him sigh audibly.

"Keith, what is it? A dream? About Danny? Son, he is gonna be fine. Please believe that." Ruben said rubbing the singers knee through the blanket. Keith looked at the former manager; it had been a long time since Ruben called him son. He smiled at the man; he had kinda missed that about him. He took a minute to calm his breathing as his stomach rolled.

"I know, I'm just…..just…oh god…." Keith jumped off the bed.

"What's wrong? Should I get Westdale?" Ruben asked, truly concerned for him. Keith shook his head even as he pulled open the door.

"Naw, I'm okay. Just a bad dream." Keith said as he looked back at Danny.

"A VERY BAD dream. I just need some air." Keith said then was gone. Ruben looked puzzled at the door for a few seconds then checked on a sleeping Shirley and Danny and curled up in his chair by Danny to get some sleep himself. He checked his watch; it read 11:00pm. No one had gotten to bed until 9. But the antibiotics were working and they no longer had to be gowned and masked and so far Danny's lungs were holding their own with each downgrade of the ventilator. With any luck by morning his red headed midget would be ventilator free and talking again. He had missed that voice the last couple of days.

Keith was in a dead run for the men's room and didn't see Chris coming from the elevator, he had his jacket on, as it had been the night before. Chris saw Keith and became concerned both from the dead run Keith was in and his brother's very pale face. Chris shed his jacket and laying it over his arm followed Keith into the men's room. Chris paused inside the door as he heard retching then the toilet flush in the next second Keith came from the stall and collapsed against the wall. He hadn't seen Chris yet and Chris approached him cautiously. He heard his brother sobbing into his hands, that rested on his up turned knees and it threw him. Keith rarely ever cried, unless he was in real pain. Concern for their brother lying not more than a few feet away sent Chris' blood running cold as he knelt to his oldest brother. He touched his arm and Keith's head shot up then Keith surprised Chris yet again as Chris sat next to him Keith crumbled against him. Unsure what was going on Chris pulled his brother into his arms and rocked with him as he continued his torrent of tears.

"Keith?" Chris asked and received no response, other than the sobs.

"Keith, is Danny all right?" Chris asked again and felt Keith nod against him but said nothing.

"Keith, what is it? What's wrong? Is something the matter with you? Are you sick? Should I get mom?" Chris asked and felt Keith shake his head no.

"Then what Keith?" Chris said trying to pull away. Keith grabbed his jacket, covered arm and held on tighter.

"KEITH!" Chris said now becoming a bit frantic at his oldest brother's actions. If Danny was all right and Keith wasn't sick then what was wrong.

"Keith, talk to me or I go get mom, or Ruben. NOW." Chris said and the words seemed to have some affect because Keith's grip on his arm loosened then Keith pulled away and buried his head on his arms, his knees were still bent.

"Talk to me buddy. You can't keep this inside I'll eat you up. Believe me I know." Chris said rambling, not really aware of what he was saying. Keith's head shot up. The BIG brother was back; Chris could see it in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked as he wiped his eyes. He noticed the jacket over Chris' arm.

"Did you just get sick in there?" Chris asked turning the tables on Keith as he pointed to the stall Keith exited a few minutes ago. Keith nodded and looked away.

"What happened?" Chris asked and saw Keith shaking. He took his jacket and put it around Keith, it was almost too large for him. Keith smiled a thank you then pulled it closer to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chris asked and Keith shook his head no.

"Was it about Danny?" Chris asked, sensing it must have been a nightmare. Only Keith could have such terrifying dreams. He'd been having them off and on since their father died and usually when he or one of them was sick or something.

"Yeah." Keith breathed then looked at Chris.

"And you." Keith said with a half smile.

"Me? Then it must not have been a nightmare." Chris concluded. Keith laughed then choked.

"Don't bet on it." Keith said.

"Tell me." Chris urged placing his hand on his brother's arm.

"Tell me what you meant by knowing how things can eat you up if you keep them inside." Keith said eyeing his brother closely. Chris shrugged.

"I've watched you for years Keith, that's how I know." Chris said and it was not really a lie. He had learned from the best, his oldest brother and head of the Partridge family, both the rock band and the family. Keith frowned at him.

"You learned something like that from me? When?" Keith asked as his shaking frame began to warm up in Chris' jacket.

"Like now." Chris said anxious for the talk to be off of him and onto Keith's nightmare.

"Oh." Keith said and attempted to stand. He grabbed the wall for support and Chris grabbed him.

"Easy there. You know you need to eat more and you'd have more strength; especially with what just happened." Chris said holding his brother up until he got his footing.

"Just tired." Keith said quietly. He knew Chris was right, they all were. He was just never hungry; he'd been that way all of his life. To Keith there were more important things than food, like writing and playing music.

"Well, then let's you get back to bed." Chris said as he helped Keith maneuver himself out of the men's room. In the hall Keith pulled away from Chris but Chris stayed close just in case.

"Nope, couldn't possibly." Keith said leaning against the wall for support.

"Then tell me about it. It might help." Chris offered.

"Don't know if I can." Keith said in barely a whisper.

"Try." Chris said placing a hand on Keith's arm. Keith sighed.

"It started great. We were on stage, doing an old song from the family album. You, me and Danny on bass, the girls and mom weren't there but it was the three of us on harmony." Keith began looking over Chris' head.

"Oh yeah, just the three of us. How'd we sound?" Chris asked.

"Great. Perfect harmony. Drums were perfect, so was the bass." Keith said glancing toward Danny's door.

"What were we singing? One you redid?" Chris asked. He like the rest of the family, and probably the world had every family and solo album Keith had ever recorded.

"Old one, very old." Keith said looking at Chris with a frown. He really did not want to talk about this.

"A song about the family?" Chris asked seeing the look in Keith's eye.

"Yeah. "Only a moment ago"." Keith said staring off into space again. Chris smiled and walked Keith over to a bench along the wall of the ICU ward floor. Keith was lost in another world for a moment and Chris sighed then looked at him to see a tear slid down his cheek. Chris was a little fearful now of why Keith would dream of the three of them singing that song and the dream being a nightmare. Keith wrote that song after Pop died. Chris may have only been five when Pop died but he remembered Keith was sullen and silent and then two years later, during a rehearsal for Ruben for the first album Keith started playing this song and said he wrote it a couple years before for Pop. Mom and the girls cried and Danny and Chris were in shock. Some of Keith's best songs, over the years, came from moments when he was sullen and silent and in real pain. He wondered if a song would eventually come out of this tragedy.

"Oh, Keith it must have been horrible." Chris said and Keith came out of his thoughts.

"Not at first, it was almost like old times, except mom and the girls weren't there. Then….." Keith's voice trailed off. Chris put his arm around his shoulder, as he watched the nurse Renee go into Danny's room with her vitals kit, Keith didn't see her.

"It would help to tell me buddy. But remember it was only a dream. You think you can?" Chris asked. After a moment Keith nodded then turned to look at his youngest brother.

"The music just stopped, like the song you know. You were pointing behind me and my guitar disappeared, you stopped playing then I turned and we were here, in Danny's room but it was different, scary." Keith said and shivered. Chris pulled him tighter to him.

"Scary, you mean because of the machines?" Chris asked to keep him talking and he saw Keith shake his head no.

"The room was quiet, too quiet and mom was…" Keith began then choked back a sob.

"Keith?" Chris asked with concern in his voice. Keith took a deep breath.

"Mom, was sobbing over Danny, Chris, he was…he was….." Keith said and stared at Danny's door again. He took a deep breath then looked at Chris.

"I can't Chris." Keith said quietly. Chris hugged him. "It's okay, bud, I understand." Chris said then pulled back to look at him.

"But Keith, Danny WILL BE FINE. I know it; mom knows it, Ruben, Laurie, Tracy, Pam know. I think DANNY believes it too. Now YOU must believe it." Chris said. Keith nodded.

"I mean it Keith, you have to believe it. Think you can go back in there and sleep?" Chris asked. Keith looked at Danny's door again then shook his head no. Chris smiled.

"Okay, bud. You and me will camp out here for the night. Now please go back to sleep." Chris said feeling like the older brother. Keith relaxed against him and was soon asleep. Chris remained awake for hours pondering Keith's dream and his very emotional brother.

The sun was barely coming through partially opened blinds in Danny's room as Shirley opened her eyes. Every muscle in her aging body hurt but at least she had received a full night's sleep, the first since getting the call from Keith in San Pueblo that her middle child was gravely ill and she rushed to his side. She looked up at her son laying a mere foot from her and saw he was looking at her. She also noticed his color looked much better this morning. She smiled and standing walked over to him and spoke softly so as not to wake Ruben sleeping in the chair by Danny's head, under the brain monitor. She had not yet seen that her eldest son was not in the room.

"Were you watching mama sleep?" Shirley whispered as Danny's eyes followed her up to his head. He nodded as she took his right hand, he squeezed it and she returned it with a gentle squeeze of her own.

"Not very interesting huh, Danny?" Shirley said with a smile and he nodded again and she laughed softly then glanced behind her to be sure she didn't wake Ruben, she hadn't.

"It's not nice to tease your mother, son. Now, did you sleep all right?" Shirley whispered and Danny nodded again then frowned. Shirley smiled reading her son perfectly.

"I'm talking low so I don't wake Ruben or Keith." Shirley said and Danny pointed down.

Shirley smiled.

"Yes, honey, Ruben is sleeping the chair right here by you and Keith is on the other side of the curtain, by the door." Shirley whispered. Danny looked around the room then spotted his pad on the tray next to the ventilator machine. He pointed and Shirley walked around the bed to get it. She walked back to Danny but still did not see the other bed was empty and Keith was gone. She laid the pad by his left hand and he started writing, it read: WHY Shirley read it and smiled as she petted his forehead.

"Because they love you, honey that's why and they said they would be here with me as the ventilator was being weaned off." Shirley whispered. Danny nodded. Then wrote again, it read: HW SN Shirley smiled again. "Renee says everything is looking great, maybe by this afternoon all right?" Shirley whispered and Danny frowned then shook his head.

"Honey, Dr. Westdale said this would take time. They have downgraded you twice through the night since the first time. Please be patient son, I know you want to get the thing out but it takes time and you are really doing wonderful." Shirley whispered. Danny wrote again, it read: M I Shirley frowned at his doubt.

"Yes, Danny YOU ARE now close your eyes and rest. Mama is gonna go check on the kids and I'll ask Renee when the next downgrade will be. Is that all right?" Shirley asked. Danny nodded. Shirley placed a kiss on his forehead then turned around to walk out. She was a little shocked to see Keith's bed empty but thinking he was in checking on the kids she thought nothing of it. She walked to the waiting room but did not see down the

hall to where her other two sons slept.

Shirley stretched and stepped into the waiting room. Laurie and Tracy were sitting in the chairs, asleep, with Pam between them. Shirley frowned at not seeing either Chris of Keith. She hurried back to Danny's room and seeing her son obeying her with his eyes closed but not sure if he was asleep again or not she gently pushed on Ruben's shoulder until he opened his eyes. The alarm in his eyes touched her but she put a finger to her lips and crooking her finger indicated that she wanted Ruben to follow her.

Ruben stopped her just before they reached the door. He was frowning.

"Shirl, what's the matter, Danny?" Ruben whispered. Shirley shook her head no and pointed to Danny's sleeping form behind them.

"Asleep again, I think. I can't find Keith and now Chris is gone." Shirley whispered opening the door and stepping into the hall. Ruben followed her but just as the door closed behind them he grabbed her arm and she turned to face him.

"They're not far, Shirl. Look." Ruben said pointing down the hall and saw and heard Shirley's sigh of relief.

"They slept all night out here?" Shirley asked Ruben as Renee came up to the door.

"Yes, Mrs. Partridge. I tried waking Chris but he said they were fine. They have been like this since before midnight. I offered Chris pillows and a blanket but he said they were fine. I did put stack of towels next to Chris so he wouldn't fall over during the night; that is a long couch. I have been keeping an eye on them for you. No one has bothered them and they have slept undisturbed. Frankly, Mrs. Partridge I think it's kinda cute, the younger one holding the older one up like that." Renee said.

"Thank you Renee. We'll take it from here. Oh, by the way Danny is awake and wondering how much longer." Shirley said. Renee smiled.

"I'm not surprised. Don't you worry Mrs. Partridge; I will take good care of Danny. Dr. Westdale should be here in an hour or so." Renee said.

"Thank you, honey. I know you have been." Shirley said patting the nurse's arm. Renee went into Danny's room and Shirley and Ruben set off for the end of the hall and her two other sons.

"I hate to wake them, Ruben." Shirley said as the pair stood over Chris and Keith.

Keith's head was on Chris' shoulder and his feet were curled up on his right side, his hands folded against his stomach. Chris sat with his feet stretched out, his head resting against the back of the couch and his left arm on the stack of towels Renee provided for him, his right arm around Keith's shoulder.

Both were sound asleep and although it was eight o'clock in the morning the not so quiet hallway was not disturbing their sleep.

"We have to Shirl. They can't sleep out here like this. A new day is starting around here. Besides I don't know how they can sleep like that. Chris' neck is gonna be powerful sore from that position." Ruben reasoned.

"Renee is right, they do look cute like this. Wonder how they happened to be out here and together. You don't think Chris ran off again last night and Keith went after him?" Shirley asked.

"Don't think Chris left but I have a feeling that Keith is out here because I think he had a nightmare last night." Ruben explained.

"You think?" Shirley asked looking at Ruben.

"Came in around 11 after a trip across the hall after Danny's last downgrade and we kinda startled each other. He had bolted upright in bed the second I entered the room." Ruben said.

"Did your coming in startle him?" Shirley asked.

"No, he was shaken and pale, like he gets after one of his nightmares. And he admitted he had a very bad dream, kept looking at Danny. Wouldn't surprise me if he did. The boy's been through hell since Friday, Shirl." Ruben said.

"Yes, I know. I've wanted him to get a descent rest but every time something's bothering him or he is pain, like now, he has them. Wouldn't surprise me who he was dreaming about. All the kids seem to have had nightmares about him for years." Shirley said and Ruben nodded, knowing she meant her late husband.

"You don't?" Ruben asked and saw Shirley blush.

"Use to but lately no. I think another fills my dreams these days." Shirley said smiling at him.

"Shirley you are something. Thank you, AGAIN." Ruben said pulling her close.

"For dreaming?" Shirley said and both shared a laugh.

"Well, let's see if we can get number one back to that bed in there for a few more hours sleep, and pray he has no more nightmare's. Chris can either curl up in the waiting room with the girls or accompany me for breakfast for this crew." Ruben said. Shirley agreed.

"You hold on to Keith so he doesn't fall over, I'll wake Chris." Shirley offered.

"Chris? Chris, wake up honey, it's mom." Shirley said calling him and gently shaking his right shoulder. Chris opened his eyes and the alarm was immediate. Shirley put her finger over her lips for silence and pointed to Keith next to Chris.

"Move slow, son. Don't let him fall. Did you two sleep all night out here?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah, I guess. He is so tired, mom. He's scared too but don't tell him I told you. Okay?" Chris said quietly as Ruben stepped up to take hold of Keith. Shirley stopped him for a second.

"A nightmare?" Shirley asked then exchanged looks with Ruben as Chris nodded.

"A real BAD one too. But don't let on you know, okay?" Chris said looking; down at Keith, still sound asleep against him.

"I had a feeling. Don't worry IF and WHEN he wants to tell me he will. But he probably won't. Chris was it about dad?" Shirley asked and sighed when Chris shook his head no.

"Danny?" Shirley asked and Chris looked down at Keith as he groaned in his sleep.

"Tell me later, okay?" Shirley whispered. Chris reluctantly nodded, hoping she'd forget.

"Okay, Ruben, grab Keith. Chris, move easy now. Come on son." Shirley urged as Chris attempted to stand with Shirley's help and Ruben held onto Keith. Keith mumbled then tried to get out of Ruben's hold.

"It's me Keith, Ruben. Come on son, let's go into the bed in Danny's room." Ruben said. Keith began shaking his head no as he became fully awake.

"Can't." Keith whispered. Shirley took over after getting Chris on his feet.

"Yes, Keith, you need more sleep. You haven't gotten much lately. Now go. It'll be fine." Shirley said and Chris came up to his brother and looked him in the eye.

"Its okay, bro. Danny's fine. Go sleep. I'm sure I wasn't too comfortable to sleep on." Chris said with a smile and Keith returned the smile.

"Nor me. If I must." Keith said to Chris then to Shirley. "You must. But be quiet, Danny's awake and thinks you are already asleep in the bed. Got it." Shirley said.

"Got it. Thanks for the shoulder bro, and the talk." Keith said hugging Chris.

"Thanks for sharing. Everything's fine. It was just a dream." Chris whispered then the boys separated. Ruben helped Keith back to Danny's room and the bed. Chris stayed with Shirley, who had a protective arm around her youngest. Then Chris and Shirley went to the waiting room as they watched Keith and Ruben disappear in Danny's room.

Inside the waiting room Shirley led Chris to the far end, away from the still sleeping girls. She could tell he was hurting from his night of sleeping sitting up holding Keith but she knew he would never tell her. Her children were forever helping each other, with no thought to themselves. They had been that way all of their lives and she was so blessed that all her children were not only loving siblings but also good friends. The years of growing up with just her had caused them to rely on each other more than most siblings and the band had cemented their relationships with each other in unique ways. She was grateful for all of her children and how they loved and cared for each other. They may tease and torment each other but they were closer than most brothers and sisters and she knew that they would continue to be as each started their own families. Once they were seated she brought up Keith's latest nightmare.

"Was it bad, Chris?" Shirley said and Chris frowned and then realized what she meant.

"Mom, I shouldn't be telling you this but yes, very bad." Chris said.

"About Danny?" Shirley asked.

"Yes, mom, he dreamed….he dreamed that…..oh god, mom he is so scared for Danny." Chris cried to his mother. Shirley nodded.

"Yes, I know. He dreamed he left us." Shirley said and it was not a question. Her answer was a weeping Chris who came into her arms.

"Oh, son he is going to be fine." Shirley said rubbing his back. He tensed and she knew it was from the strain of the position he sat in all night.

"I know. I'm scared too, for BOTH of them." Chris said with a sniffle as he pulled away from her and wiped his eyes.

"I know. How's your neck?" Shirley asked. Chris laughed.

"Sore, how'd you know?" Chris said and Shirley placed a hand under his chin.

"Because I know you. I also know you'd never tell me, you'd suffer, for Keith." Shirley said with a smile. Chris nodded.

"Turn around." Shirley said and her youngest obeyed. Shirley began massaging his shoulders and felt him relax. If putting Keith sleep could be done by Shirley; with brushing his hair with her hand or rubbing his forehead, then massaging Chris' shoulders would put this one to sleep.

"I'm just glad the guy got a full eight hours sleep. At least I think he did." Chris said.

"He did. You both did. Renee said she kept an eye on you both." Shirley said and Chris chuckled.

"Yeah, she's nice." Chris said and Shirley could tell he was fast falling asleep. She stopped her massage. He turned to face her.

"Better?" Shirley asked and Chris kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Chris said trying to wake up more. Shirley just shook her head and laughed softly.

"Here Chris why don't you lay down over there. The chairs are together with no armrest between them. You can stretch out at least a little." Shirley suggested.

"How's Danny this morning?" Chris asked as he walked over to lay, down where his mother suggested. Shirley followed and sat down in the chair next to where he laid his head. She got a pillow and put it under his head and put a blanket on him.

"Awake and wanting off the ventilator." Shirley said and Chris chuckled.

"Sounds like Dan." Chris said.

"Yes, it does. You sleep for a while. Renee says Dr. Westdale will be here in an hour or two and after we get the update on Danny Ruben is gonna go get breakfast for this crew and if you are awake you can go with him." Shirley said as Chris closed his eyes.

"Keith too?" Chris asked with a smile and closed eyes.

"Oh, yes Keith too. Speaking of Keith I was hoping that maybe you could do me a favor. If Ruben says it's doable this afternoon, after Danny is off the ventilator, could you take Keith back to their place for some real rest and maybe a shower and a change of clothes? He needs it. You could catch some extra sleep too, I know that couch couldn't have been too comfortable." Shirley said and Chris raised his head and opened his eyes.

"He won't go, mom. He's too afraid to leave Danny." Chris said.

"I'll work on him. Would you do that for me?" Shirley said. Chris shrugged and laid his head down again. "Sure mom, IF you can get him to go." Chris said.

"He'll go, even if I have to throw him in the car myself." Shirley said but Chris was already asleep. She reached down and kissed his blonde hair then stood, stretched and went back into Danny's room. Keith was curled up in the bed fast asleep. She pulled the blanket up to his shoulders and he moaned and reached out and pulled it up a little higher. Shirley smiled then went further in the room to see Ruben asleep in the chair and Danny's eyes were closed. She kissed Danny's forehead and he opened his eyes. She put a finger to her lips and told him to sleep then retook her chair. She pulled the blanket up over her and closed her eyes. Soon the entire Partridge family, Ruben and Pam were getting some much, needed rest.

Shirley heard voices around her and awoke with a jerk.

"Morning, mom. Are you okay?" Dr. Westdale said from the foot of Danny's bed with Danny's chart in his hands. Shirley shook her head to clear it then looked from Danny to the doctor.

"Yes, just still waking up I guess. What time is it?" Shirley said smiling back at Danny as she stood to go to him. She noticed Ruben was gone from his chair.

"A little after ten. Sorry we startled you. Danny and I were just discussing a few things. How'd you sleep, not too good I bet in that chair. I think maybe tonight you and your son should trade places." Dr. Westdale said and from the bed Danny tapped his pencil on the bed rail both the doctor and Shirley looked at him. He started writing, it read: ME Both laughed.

"No silly, your big brother." Shirley said greeting her son again this Sunday morning with another kiss on his forehead. Danny started writing again, it read: WR IS K

Shirley smiled then peeked behind the curtain, relieved to see her oldest still sound asleep, curled in his usual ball with his back to her. Her smile was brighter when she faced her middle son again.

"Right over here. Ssh." Shirley said pulling back the curtain to reveal the other bed in the room. She knew Danny couldn't speak yet but knowing her son he might just make some noise to wake Keith up. They'd been doing that to each other since Danny could walk.

She also knew all Danny could see was the bed so before her middle son injured himself she released the curtain and placed a hand on Danny's chest.

"Don't move, remember. Trust mama, he's fast asleep in the bed. Okay?" Shirley said and saw Dr. Westdale chuckle, the man was quickly learning that Shirley knew every move her children would make; before they made it. Danny nodded then began writing again, it read: WY A BD IN HR Shirley translated. Dr. Westdale saw Shirley look at him and field this one.

"Keith is literally "wiped out", his words, Danny. He has been by your side nonstop since he came in with you THREE days ago. In fact…" Westdale leaned in and whispered lower.

"If I didn't tie him down the other night he would have been in the operating room with us." Dr. Westdale said and Shirley laughed softly. Danny's eyes grew big and he started writing again, it read: RLY Both Dr. Westdale and Shirley nodded.

"Yes, son but as I told you yesterday, you leave Keith to me." Shirley said petting his forehead as Ruben walked in the room. Danny was busy writing again, it read: H IN TRBL? Shirley laughed then covered her mouth and pulled the curtain back, no movement from Keith and she turned back to Danny.

"On more than one occasion, for more than one reason." Shirley said sharing a look with Ruben. Danny was writing again, it read: RLY WHT

"Never you mind what, Danny. You concentrate on you. How are the downgrades going doctor?" Shirley asked now that Ruben was with them.

"Fine, just fine, I'd say by early this afternoon, baring anything unexpected he should be free and clear of the ventilator." Dr. Westdale said smiling at his patient who eyes were big as saucers again. Shirley looked down at Danny.

"Now, that is good news." Shirley said and shared a nod with her middle son.

"Hear that pal, you'll be talking us to frustration again in no time." Ruben chimed in patting his leg through the blanket. Danny pointed at him. Ruben laughed.

"Yes, I know just me." Ruben said. Dr. Westdale was back to looking at the chart.

"Now hold on folks. Danny, I know you want off this thing and it's slowly coming off but your still critical son, and the pneumonia is NOT helping matters." Westdale said.

Danny frowned and Shirley rubbed his arm.

"Is the pneumonia causing new problems?" Shirley asked.

"No, but the infection is getting a strong foot hold. His temperature is climbing and though I don't want another chest x-ray until after the ventilator is off and we know he'll be okay without it, I may have to order one." Westdale said.

"Would a strong antibiotic do better?" Shirley asked.

"Normally yes, but we have to be careful for a few more days just what meds we put him on, until the drainage is down to where we think it should be. Which brings me to another concern. Renee said that the drainage is slowing down. At this point I'm unsure whether that means it is close to completion or backing up somewhere else. Again, I do not want to do another test here until I'm sure the lungs can function without the ventilator." Dr. Westdale said calmly. Danny was frowning at all of them. Westdale turned to him directly.

"You really are doing wonderfully Danny but remember that today is only Sunday. Your surgery was Friday night, a day and a half ago. These things take time. I know you will feel better when you are free of the ventilator but you are still recovering from major surgery and you need time to heal, a long time I'm afraid." Dr. Westdale said and Danny started writing again, it read: HW LNG BEF I GO HM Shirley translated.

"Danny, we are no where near ready to ask him that." Shirley spoke up but Dr. Westdale held up a hand.

"No, let him ask Mrs. Partridge, the more he understands the better for his recovery. Danny, let's break this down a bit. You are in the ICU ward, Intensive Care Unit because your condition is critical. Several things have to happen before you can even be downgraded from critical to serious. For one the ventilator has to come off and it is BUT you have to be able to maintain your breathing without it. That is the first big step and major hurtle we are facing right now and you are responding very well and your lungs are now doing MOST of the work instead of the ventilator but we have a ways to go before the ventilator is off altogether. The next hurtle will be this infection in your lungs, the pneumonia. We must get it under control and cleared up. Once these two things are taken care of we may be able to downgrade your condition from critical to serious. THEN we have to monitor your brain function, which we are doing monetarily but we will also be running tests with you when you can talk. The drainage tube in the base of your skull is also what is keeping you in the ICU unit. We are days away from removing that because we have to monitor the drainage from the aneurysm we removed. Eventually you will have to go back into surgery to remove the tube and close the incision in your skull. Are you following me or am I going too fast?" Dr. Westdale asked and Danny started writing, it read: WTH Y GO AHD (with you go ahead) Shirley translated for Ruben.

"Very good. When ALL of these things are taken care of then we can move you to a regular room but we are monitoring you closely, that's why you see so much of Renee and Veronica. They are taking readings on all of these machines and checking your temperature, blood pressure, heart rate constantly and I know continually drawing blood so we can monitor this infection and any other that may come along BEFORE it starts. You my friend are my guest for at least two weeks if not longer. But that having been said the majority of this work is up to YOU. You have to fight and fight hard to get off the critical list, out of the ICU and into a regular room so we can send you home sooner. Got it?" Dr. Westdale said and Danny nodded.

"I know you have a place here in L.A. and you may not be happy about this but when I discharge you, EVENTUALLY, you will under your regular doctor's care in San Pueblo." Dr. Westdale said. Danny's eye grew big and he looked from his mother to Ruben.

"Yes, Danny, we talked to the doctor last night and we all decided that you need to come home for a while with me and Ruben. Dr. Wilson at San Pueblo general will take over for Dr. Westdale when you are released." Shirley interjected and Danny wrote again, it read: I HV TO WK WL LS JB (I have to work, will lose my job) Shirley translated.

"No, Danny, you can't work for a long time. Remember the doctor said you have to heal. We'll take care of everything." Ruben said. Danny wrote again, it read: I HV TO DO IT

(I have to do it) Shirley translated.

"No, son, not this time. I understand your need for independence but this is a serious situation here Dan and you are not able to handle it right now. Don't worry about your job all will be fine. I promise." Ruben said. Danny frowned at him.

"Hey, have I ever lied to you before?" Ruben asked and after a moment Danny shook his head.

"You relax pal, that's what your mom and I here for, to get you well. Okay?" Ruben said patting Danny's leg through the blanket.

"I'd take them up on it Danny. How often does a guy get to lounge around and be waited on and taken care of by his beautiful mother." Westdale said a Shirley blushed but smiled down at Danny. Danny wrote again, it read: AL M LF (All my life) Shirley translated) All three adults laughed.

"Not true and you know it Daniel Partridge. Now no more talk of going home, let's take this ONE step at a time. Agreed?" Shirley asked petting his forehead. Danny nodded.

"Very good, I will be back in two hours to see how we're doing." Dr. Westdale said then putting the chart down exited the room.

"Ruben stay with Danny for a minute. I need to check on the kids." Shirley said patting Danny's arm.

"I'll be right back Danny. Okay?" Shirley said and Danny nodded.

"We'll be fine Shirl. I think we can rest from writing for a while though." Ruben said and saw Danny shake his head no. Ruben watched Shirley leave having a feeling she had a few more questions for the good doctor. Out in the hall Shirley stopped Dr. Westdale before he got too far.

"Excuse me doctor I have a question." Shirley began. "Certainly Mrs. Partridge." Dr. Westdale said.

"Shirley, please. I have been wondering about his writing." Shirley began.

"What about it?" Westdale asked. "Is he writing like that because he's tired or does he not remember how to spell the simplest words?" Shirley asked and Westdale smiled.

"Good question. I've seen this before. I think it's just exhaustion and his hand may be cramping from writing so much. But we won't be sure until I run those tests I mentioned earlier, the ones where he will talk to us. We'll get a better feel for it then. But I wouldn't worry about it at this stage. As you just said, let's take things one STEP at a time. Okay?" Dr. Westdale said and saw the pretty mother, of five, smile. He touched her hand.

"I was serious about switching beds tonight with Keith. In fact maybe Chris could take Keith outta here tonight, give you both a break." Westdale suggested. Shirley smiled.

"My thoughts exactly. Can't promise with that son, but I'll do what I can." Shirley said.

Westdale smiled then walked away. Shirley returned to Danny's room.

Shirley had just come into the waiting room to get the coffee Ruben brought for her when a yawning Keith walked in behind her. She wasn't expecting him. He seemed to be deep in sleep when she left. The clock on the waiting room wall read 10:30am.

"Well, well look who's among the living. Good afternoon big brother." Laurie said from her chair across from the door. Chris looked up from whatever he was writing to see Keith. Tracy pushed Chris, who was standing in front of her and Pam, out of the way to see for herself.

"Afternoon? You're kidding?" Keith said and heard Shirley laugh from the chair by the door.

"Yes, Keith she is kidding, it's 10:30." Shirley said as Keith sauntered over and plopped down next to her.

"Why'd you let me sleep so late?" Keith asked.

"Going somewhere big brother?" Laurie couldn't resist asking, Keith ignored her as he looked at Shirley who set her coffee down on the table by the door and reached into her purse.

"Let you? You should still be in there but since you're up here." Shirley said handing him two bottles of pills. They all heard Keith groan but he took them from his mother and reaching across from her indicated he needed her coffee. She handed it to him and watched as he downed both pills. Shirley held her hand out for the bottles.

"What? I can hold them." Keith protested.

"Where?" Shirley asked as Keith handed them, reluctantly back to his mother.

"I don't know mom, as skinny as he is he probably has plenty of room in the pocket of his jeans." Laurie said and Keith glared at her.

"Good morning to you to, LITTLE sister." Keith snipped.

"Little in age only." Laurie shot back.

"For a lady that is NOT something to brag about, Laur." Keith commented.

"He's gotcha there Laurie." Tracy spoke up and received a glare from her sister.

"Thanks Trace, knew I could count on ya." Keith said grinning.

"Only when it is warranty I assure you and it is NOT very often." Tracy shot back.

"Thanks a lot Trace. Chris at least YOU are on my side." Keith said looking for an ally.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm busy here." Chris said calmly. Keith squinted at him as if he could see what he was writing as he stood in front of Pam.

"You better not be getting Pam's phone number bro, or mom'll have two kids in the hospital. Besides what's our rule anyway?" Keith said.

"Yeah you and what army gonna put me in here with Danny?" Chris came back, ignoring the phone number and rule remark.

"Just me pal, just me." Keith said and Chris made a clucking sound.

"That'll be the day." Chris said and went back to his writing.

"You gonna tell me WHAT you're writing?" Keith kept on.

"NO!" Chris said without breaking his writing.

"Pam don't you dare give him your number. I'll tell Danny you wouldn't give it to me but you gave it to Chris." Keith teased and the horrified look Pam gave him had him regretting his words. The girl was not use to their banter.

"If you MUST know he's taking breakfast orders, you jerk." Laurie stated and Keith looked at his mother.

"I'm…" Shirley cut Keith off.

"Don't you dare say it, you WILL EAT or else." Shirley said holding up a hand to indicate the subject was closed.

"Well, I'm not." Keith protested stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Be that as it may Chris will be taking your order shortly so BE prepared." Shirley said.

"You know big brother IF you would eat more you WOULD be hungry more." Laurie said.

"Well maybe if a certain LITTLE sister would stop pestering me I would eat more." Keith shot back.

By now Pam had recovered from her horrifying look and was laughing. Chris stopped writing and looked at her, as did Tracy and Laurie. Keith, who had just closed his eyes, opened them to look at her as well.

"Mrs. Partridge, are they like this all the time?" Pam asked. She, herself, was an only child and had never seen anything like this before. Soon Shirley was laughing with her.

"This is mild, believe me. They can be MUCH worse." Shirley said and all four Partridges grinned and Pam saw traces of the trademark Keith Partridge grin on all of them.

"That I'd like to see." Pam said.

"Careful what you wish for honey, when Danny is recovered you WILL see much worse." Shirley said as Chris walked over to Keith. He had closed his eyes again and was pretending to ignore his brother. Chris kicked his booted foot and Keith opened one eye.

"Go away." Keith said, closing the one eye again.

"No way, bro, did you forget MOM is sitting right here. Now what do I write?" Chris asked, rolling his eyes before Keith even spoke. Chris knew what was coming.

"Oh, I don't know. How about, get out of my face before I KNOCK you into next week." Keith said and Chris laughed as Shirley rolled her eyes.

"I'm not ten anymore, bro. I don't think you can KNOCK me anywhere, not as skinny and weak as you are." Chris said. Keith opened both eyes this time.

"Who you calling weak, boy?" Keith said with a grin. Pam was laughing along with Laurie and Tracy this time.

"All right you two, enough. Keith food, tell him. NOW!" Shirley said intervening.

"Where's he going?" Keith asked grinning at Shirley.

"Keith, talk to Chris. Remember last night and stop harassing your brother." Shirley said and Keith lost his smile both at the memory of Chris coming to his aid and the nightmare. He turned to Chris but with a genuine smile for him, Chris smiled in return.

"Thank you, again." Keith said softly.

"You welcome. Now what'd you want for breakfast." Chris said and Keith put a finger to his forehead as if thinking.

"Now where ya going again?" Keith grinned.

"What do you want and I'll tell you if that's where Ruben and I are going." Chris chided.

"Hey, mom, what happened last night that WE missed?" Laurie spoke up and Keith groaned and this time it was him who pushed Chris gently aside so he could glare at her.

"THAT is between me and Chris and THAT'S all." Keith said in his "big brother" voice.

"Mom knows." Laurie chided.

"Drop it Laurie, now." Keith said sternly. Laurie shrugged.

"Laurie, enough, I am your mother, I know everything." Shirley said then rolled her eyes as Tracy mumbled under her breath. Keith heard.

"What was that Trace? Something you wanna share with the rest of the class?" Keith asked with a raised eyebrow. He saw Tracy attempt to shrink into the chair and hide behind Pam.

"No." Tracy said softly.

"What?" Keith said louder. Tracy sat up and glared at him.

"I SAID NOTHING." Tracy said then folded her arms and sunk back in the chair. Keith looked at Shirley who rolled her eyes again and shrugged at her eldest. Keith frowned at his mother then at Tracy then turned his attention back to Chris.

"What'd I eat yesterday?" Keith asked.

"Morning or afternoon? I don't recall you eating pizza last night." Chris questioned.

"Morning and I had a piece." Keith defended.

"Yeah a small one I'm sure. You had a sausage and egg biscuit." Chris answered.

"Same thing is fine I guess." Keith said.

"Wrong." Shirley answered and Keith and Chris looked at her.

"Rubens going to that pancake house down the street. You will ORDER a meal not a sandwich, got it?" Shirley interjected. Keith sighed.

"An egg PLATTER I guess." Keith said.

"Potatoes and ham, bacon or sausage?" Chris asked.

"Potatoes yeah, I guess." Keith said eyeing his mother. "You pick the meat, I don't care." Keith said looking back at Chris. Chris shrugged then turned too his mother for her order.

"Hey is this on Ruben or do I need to fork over some money?" Keith asked.

"Nice way to put it big brother." Laurie stated.

"Hey, I didn't mean nothing by it. I just don't have a lot of cash on me. Most of it's in my luggage at the apartment." Keith said.

"You keep money in your luggage?" Pam asked amazed. Keith shook his head.

"No checks and cards. I think I even have a bank card somewhere." Keith said.

"Ruben has it. You left it here before you left for London." Shirley spoke up.

"Oh." Keith relied.

"How'd you manage in Europe without money?" Pam asked.

"Oh, we'll tell you sometime how our BIG BROTHER manages to survive on the road. You'll get a real kick out of it." Laurie said.

"YOU are not so funny Laurie. Besides you'll make her think I sleep in fleabag hotels or something. I have money Pam, honest, I just have a very good financial manager who makes sure I don't spend more than I need to." Keith said sharing a smile with Shirley. They both knew he meant Ruben but Keith didn't know that his siblings all knew as well; or that he actually lived on an allowance.

"The great Keith Partridge would never sleep in a fleabag hotel." Pam said quickly and Laurie, Chris and Tracy started laughing uncontrollably. Keith kicked Chris, who was the closest to him. Keith got swatted in the arm for it by Shirley too as Chris yelped then continued laughing but moved a safe distance away.

"The….great….Keith…. Oh, god, mom I can't even say it." Laurie said through laughter.

"Laurie hush, you're embarrassing Pam. Until two days ago she didn't know us very well and Keith not at all." Shirley said coming to Pam's defense.

"Poor kid is suffering from tabloid manipulation." Chris said laughing. Keith stood and pulled him in the chair next to him.

"That is ENOUGH CHRIS. ALL of you stop it." Keith hollered. Everyone stopped.

"Pam forgive them, really, honey, the more you get to know us the more you will realize that we are all normal people." Shirley began.

"Normal. No one ever said KEITH was NORMAL just not great." Laurie said with a short laugh.

"Laurie, enough. Pam Keith is just like Danny, like all of us. He only makes music and gets too much public attention." Shirley defended her eldest.

"He is NOT like Danny. Or should I say Danny is not like Keith. Danny's the sane one." Tracy spoke up.

"Tracy! Pam, please don't think of us as the musical Partridge Family or Keith as the rock musician Keith Partridge. We are just Danny's family. Keith, all of us are here because of Danny as you are. We are a family first and a musical family and musician second." Shirley reasoned as all four Partridges nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry the papers painted me in such a light Pam. I'm really a normal guy. I just play music for a living is all. But first I am THEIR brother and Danny's. Get to know me as Danny's brother not Keith Partridge, okay?" Keith said getting up and walking to her.

"Yeah but just remember BIG BROTHER that she is DANNY'S girl." Laurie said. Keith glared at her.

"Pam and I have already established that fact on Friday. I know how she feels about Danny and she knows I am happy Danny has found someone so special. And Laurie you know me well enough to know I would never cause Danny any pain." Keith said swatting Laurie in the head before going back to sit down by Shirley. Shirley sighed.

"Well, now that is settled. Laurie and Tracy go see Danny. Let Ruben know we're ready. I need a word with these two." Shirley said.

"Shall I go too, Mrs. Partridge?" Pam asked.

"No, I just know Laurie and Tracy will never let these two hear the end of it if they knew what we were gonna talk about. You can stay if you want." Shirley said.

"Come on Trace, THEY are in trouble again." Laurie said.

"Yeah I wonder what they did THIS TIME." Tracy said following Laurie to the door, eyeing each brother.

"Hey, I'm the good one here." Chris cried.

"Who you fooling?" Laurie said swatting his head as she passed him.

"Yeah, if they only knew, huh Chris." Tracy said and Chris glared at her as Shirley and Keith frowned at him. Keith thought that maybe he should talk to Tracy about Chris.

"Go and tell Ruben to come out." Shirley said sipping her coffee.

"Yeah and we'll tell Danny that both Keith and Chris are hitting on Pam." Laurie said.

"You better not." the brothers said in unison then laughed at the fact they spoke at the same time. Shirley rolled her eyes and grinned at Pam. Pam grinned back, knowing they weren't serious.

Once Laurie and Tracy were out of the room Keith stood to leave as well until Shirley took his arm and propelled him back in his chair.

"Sit Chris." Shirley said as Keith plopped back in the chair he attempted to vacate.

"Okay, MOTHER, what's this all about?" Keith said slowly.

"Yeah, I have been right here all the time." Chris said.

"Yes, I know and thank you for last night Chris." Shirley said and Keith frowned at her.

"Why are you thanking him?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, mom, what did I do?" Chris said.

"Keith, do you want to tell me what happened last night?" Shirley said and Keith glared at Chris.

"Honest, bro, I didn't say a word." Chris said in his own defense.

"Keith, don't blame your brother. I tried but couldn't pry it out of him." Shirley said and winked at Chris. Keith was still glaring at him and didn't see the exchange between his mother and brother.

"Ruben told me." Shirley said before either son had a chance to comment.

"What…what did he say?" Keith asked, unsure if he wanted to know.

"Just that you said you had a bad dream, a VERY BAD DREAM, I believe he said. He was worried Keith. We know you and your tendency toward nightmares." Shirley said and Keith sighed. Pam withdrew to the back of the room and thumbed through a magazine. She felt like an intruder now. Before when they were teasing each other she thought it was funny and they had included her, even with her dumb comment about Keith being great. Now was different. Now their mother was trying to talk to them about something personal. She thought maybe she should have left with the girls but not being able to go into see Danny she wasn't sure where to go. So she tried really hard not to listen as Mrs. Partridge and her oldest and youngest sons discussed personal family business.

"Oh, mom, it was nothing." Keith said.

"If it was nothing then why did I find you and Chris asleep in the hall on that couch at eight this morning?" Shirley asked and this time both boys groaned.

"It just happened that way mom, honest." Chris spoke up in Keith's defense.

"Why can't you tell me?" Shirley asked and both boys looked at each other then back at her.

"Mom, please it was just a bad dream." Keith said.

"It was a nightmare Keith and I presume it was about either your father or Danny. Which was it?" Shirley asked.

"Mom, please don't ask him. He may not remember or be able to talk to about it." Chris said.

"I understand that honey but it worries me is all." Shirley said reaching over and placing a hand on Keith's shoulder and Chris' knee.

"Don't let it worry you. It was a dream and it's over and I'm fine, Chris is fine." Keith said.

"Keith, listen to me. Every time something goes wrong in this family YOU start having terrible dreams. I don't like it." Shirley said.

"Not every time." Keith said in his defense.

"Well, anything that comes close to relating to pain, yours or ours. It might help if you tell me." Shirley urged. Keith stared at the floor. He took several deep breaths, knowing she would hold them both here until he said something. He felt Chris place an arm around his shoulder.

"Mom, he told me. Is that not good enough?" Chris asked and Keith looked at his brother and smiled.

"Were you able to help him last night?" Shirley asked.

"Hey, I'm still in the room here but yes Chris took real good care of me last night mom, now please let's just drop it." Keith said.

"Please mom, for Keith, let's let it rest. Okay? He's fine really." Chris said. Shirley looked doubtful but taking a deep breath she took Keith's hand in hers. He looked at her.

"All right, but only under ONE condition." Shirley said and Keith and Chris exchanged looks. Chris had a feeling what was coming; Keith did not.

"Yes, I'll eat ALL the breakfast Ruben and Chris will bring me. Yes, I will try to eat more and make sure I take the medicine Dr. Westdale prescribed and I will TRY to take better care of myself." Keith said smiling at her. Shirley returned the smile.

"That's wonderful, honey and I will add that to my request but that is not EXACTLY what I meant." Shirley stated.

"Then what?" Keith said curious as he shared another look with Chris. Chris placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, hear her out bro." Chris said and Keith's eyes grew large as he looked at his brother.

"You KNOW! You know what she's gonna say. Man, talk about betrayal? You sure YOU didn't tell her about last night?" Keith said standing. Chris stood to face him.

"Keith, listen. I DID NOT TELL HER ANYTHING, I swear. I would NEVER BETRAY you. What you and I talked about last night STAYS between us ALWAYS. Man, don't you know me well enough by now to know that, you did raise me brother?" Chris said then left the room. Keith stood staring after him, a cry escaping his lips.

"Mom?" Keith said and Shirley stood to her son.

"Keith, he's telling you the truth. He didn't say a word to me other than you guys slept the whole night on that couch. He only told me that because I made him. But I'm glad the two of you were together AND I'm glad he was THERE for you. I am your mother, I feel your pain whether it is pain from a dream or not and CHRIS feels your pain. They all do. Go find him Keith, please. Don't let this hurt your relationship. Your brothers you need to stay close, especially now, and especially for Danny. It will be you two and Ruben caring for him with me when we get home. I need you two to be okay with each other." Shirley said and Keith nodded and started for the door.

"Keith." Shirley called and he walked back to her.

"Could I get you to do me a favor, after we have breakfast?" Shirley asked.

"Sure." Keith said and Shirley smiled. She hated to see her sons angry with each other and hurting but she just found her way to get Keith out of here for a while and the time with Chris could only help them grow closer.

"I want you and Chris to go back to the apartment for a while. Get freshened up, get some real sleep, relax a bit and maybe catch up." Shirley said and saw the protest in his eyes.

"I can't leave Danny, not now, not when he's so critical and with the ventilator coming off." Keith protested. Shirley placed a hand on his arm.

"Honey, please. You need a break. Danny is going to be fine. Stay until they take the ventilator out but then please go home for the night. Get some real rest. Take this time to bond with Chris. He needs his big brother right now." Shirley said and Keith picked up on her meaning.

"Is he in real trouble? Law? School?" Keith asked concern for Chris in his face.

"I really don't know, Keith. He keeps things bottled up inside him." Shirley said then poked him in the chest.

"Just like another of my sons. Talk to him, maybe he'll tell you what's eating at him. Besides with Danny home and needing round the clock care this may be the best opportunity with Chris." Shirley said.

"Mom, if something happened while we were away I would never forgive myself and neither would Chris." Keith protested.

"Honey, how bout if I talk to Dr. Westdale first, if he feels Danny will be okay without you for a few hours would you go then?" Shirley asked. Keith stared at the floor then sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. If it's what you really want." Keith said. Shirley kissed his cheek.

"It's what YOU really need and yes it would make me happy. It may even make Chris happy too. Now go find your brother." Shirley said and Keith hugged her then left. Shirley turned to Pam.

"I'm sorry honey, I guess that got a little heated." Shirley said walking over to her.

"They really care about each other don't they?" Pam asked. Shirley nodded.

"The way they defend each other then torment each other in the next breath. It's amazing." Pam said. Shirley frowned.

"Tell me Pam, don't you have any brothers and sisters?" Shirley said wanting to know the young lady who had apparently stolen her middle son's heart. Pam shook her head.

"No, Mrs. Partridge. I come from a broken home and I'm the only child." Pam said and Shirley hugged her.

"Well, not anymore, honey. Welcome to the Partridge Family. We may be a little wacky at times but we are a normal family like any. With one very noticeable exception; none of us, especially Keith, can go anywhere in public without being noticed as the famous Partridge Family rock group." Shirley said as she pulled back from Pam. Pam laughed.

"I wouldn't say you are normal, Mrs. Partridge. I'd say you were EXTRAORDINARY. Especially Danny. I really love him you know." Pam said and Shirley saw her tears and pulled her in for another hug.

"I know, honey, we love you too; especially Danny." Shirley said liking this girl more and more.

Keith saw Chris at the elevator doors and bolted down the hallway to him. He reached him just as the doors opened and grabbed his arm to pull him back into the hall. He was surprised at his strength but figured that he had caught Chris unaware and it had made it easier to pull him back in the hallway. He ignored the stares of the few people who were exiting the elevator at that moment.

"Not so fast Christopher." Keith said as he pulled his brother back to him and held him in place as the elevator doors closed again. Chris was not happy.

"Let go, Keith." Chris said trying to get free. Keith pushed him against the wall and this time held him by both arms to keep him in place.

"NO! Not until you and I get a few things straight. Now we can do this here, where you will be embarrassed, or go somewhere private." Keith said and heard Chris make a noise of disgust.

"YOU wouldn't dare start anything out here. YOU are the one that would be EMBARRASED by all the attention. Then what would the press say then?" Chris said nastily and Keith had never heard him sound so mean before. Danny may be the brother with the temper but Chris was always the quiet one, the one most like Keith him self. To hear this from Chris was not something Keith would ever expect; Chris was the mild mannered one.

"I am NOT thinking about MY SELF here, Christopher. I could care less if I'M embarrassed. It's YOU that I'm thinking of. Now come on." Keith said and put a firm hand on his elbow and started walking back to the nurse's station. Chris tried to pull away.

"I am NOT going back in there with mom right now, you jerk. And YOU CAN'T make me." Chris said.

"Cool it, Christopher. I said private. Now come on." Keith said as the two approached the nurse's station and a frowning Veronica met them.

"Hi, Veronica. Listen, Chris and I have to have a private chat. Anyway we could use that conference room here?" Keith asked pointing behind him.

"Sure. Is everything all right?" Veronica asked.

"It will be. I promise will only be in there a minute. You sure it's okay?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, no one is using it and if we need it I'll let you know. Take your time, and I hope everything is all right. You know, Danny is doing wonderfully." Veronica said.

"Yes, we know. And thank you for taking such good care of him for us." Keith said with his trademark grin. Veronica patted his shoulder.

"My pleasure." Veronica said as she winked at Chris; then went back to her work.

Keith propelled his little brother through the door to the conference room that Dr. Westdale and Ruben used the night before. Keith locked them in but when he turned he found Chris had his back to him. Undeterred Keith walked up behind him.

"You know, Christopher, ever since I got home I get the impression that I have somehow angered you. I'd like to know what I did, being so far across the globe and all." Keith said and saw Chris shrug; again. Keith had noticed that was the boy's noncommittal answer to everything in the past few days, he wondered if that also had to do with him.

"You aren't home yet." Chris responded, still showing Keith his back.

"I'm home with all of you, my family. You remember us, your brothers and sisters, and our mother and Ruben." Keith said folding his arms across his chest.

"Not exactly the same; now is it." Chris said.

"Well, no it's not like we're HOME in San Pueblo and we are here because Danny is gravely ill but we ARE a FAMILY Christopher, so let's act like family and talk. Now how bout starting by looking at me? You remember me, your FAVORITE brother." Keith said, as Chris shrugged. Keith thought, 'again with the shrug'.

"Oh, I get it, Danny must be your favorite brother now. Sorry I must have lost that title somewhere along the line." Keith said, trying to get a rise out of him anyway he could.

"I don't have a favorite. You are BOTH my brothers." Chris said softly.

"Then let's act like brothers. You know I HAVE missed you while I was away." Keith said. Again, Chris shrugged.

"Yeah, and you missed mom and Laurie and Danny and Tracy. I bet you missed Ruben too." Chris said.

"AND YOU Christopher. What did you just tell me in there, that I raised you? Well, I like to think I did, or helped mom anyway. And that, to me, cements us as more than brothers." Keith said.

"I said you RAISED me you are not my father." Chris said.

"Oh, no?" Keith asked and this time Chris did turn around.

"What do you mean? I know I was only five when dad died but WHO made you the father?" Chris said.

"Pop did." Keith answered.

"When?" Chris asked.

"When he died. Oh, Christopher you don't understand." Keith said with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Listen, man, I know how you feel, how you've always felt. But I'm not a kid anymore. You said that last night as I recall. Something about me not being ten? I grew up Keith; I grew up without a father and without YOU. So don't stand there and tell me you are my father." Chris said and Keith again heard the mean tone to his words and was clearly hurt by both the tone and the words. Chris saw his pain and regretted his words. The one thing you did not tell Keith was that he was not the man of the family. It was the worst thing you could say to him because it caused the most pain. Everyone knew this was how he saw things, from mom to Tracy. Even Ruben knew and though Ruben was a father to all of them, in many ways; even Keith, Ruben knew how Keith saw him self and never stepped over that boundary.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry. That didn't come out the way I intended." Chris replied before Keith could answer.

"No, you spoke the truth. I don't like it either that I've been on the road more than home and missed your growing up. But that has all changed now." Keith said.

"Why, because of Danny? Keith if Danny knew this he would be livid, ventilator and all." Chris said and Keith laughed.

"Yes, I know so let's make it our secret." Keith said.

"Won't mom be mad?" Chris asked.

"I think she suspects but I am an adult now Chris and I can do with my life what I want. I just can't take care of you guys on the road. Danny's illness is proof of that." Keith said.

"Man I knew it. Classic Keith Partridge. Do you hear yourself? You are NOT to blame for Danny's illness or…..

"Or what Christopher?" Keith asked and received the shrug in reply again.

"Or anything." Chris finished and Keith raised an eyebrow, not believing him.

"Hmm. We'll get back to that one." Keith began and surprised Chris by hugging him. Chris didn't respond however and kept his back tense and his arms at his side. He heard Keith sigh.

"Oh, Chris I am sorry. I didn't mean that crack about betrayal. I am grateful that YOU found me last night and NOT mom. You know how she is." Keith said, not letting go. Ever so slowly Chris relaxed and soon was hugging Keith right back.

"I'm sorry too. I know you're scared, bro. I am too. I don't want Danny to die. Oh, god." Chris said and in seconds the reality of the last few days hit the youngest male Partridge and he practically collapsed in his older brothers arms. Last night Chris held Keith up, today it was Keith holding Chris up and letting him cry it out.

"He's not gonna die, Christopher. I won't let him." Keith said and heard Chris choke then laugh and pulled away from him.

"How do you intend to manage that one, MAN?" Chris said and Keith chuckled then put an arm around Chris' shoulder.

"Let's just say that when it comes to this family I DON'T give up easily. Now are you okay?" Keith asked. Chris shrugged again and wiped his eyes.

"The real question is are YOU gonna be all right?" Chris asked pointing Keith in the chest. Keith grinned.

"I will as long as mom doesn't know about my dreams." Keith said and Chris pulled away again.

"I swear I won't tell her." Chris said in his defense.

"Relax bro, I believe you. And thank you." Keith said. Chris frowned at him.

"Thank me? Why?" Chris asked.

"For being there last night. Hey, by the way how did you come to be there at that exact moment?" Keith asked and Chris sighed, they were back to him again. A subject Chris did not want to talk about because Keith could not like it. Chris shrugged yet again.

"Just had to go, man, that's all." Chris lied.

"Just exactly when did you come in?" Keith asked.

"In time to hear you throw up then crumble on the floor. Ya kinda scared me, pal." Chris said.

"Sorry about that." Keith said.

"Why'd ya get sick anyway?" Chris said becoming concerned.

"Is this the future doctor asking or the brother?" Keith asked.

"I'm still undecided but yeah, both." Chris said.

"Isn't it obvious Christopher? The dream…." Chris cut him off.

"Nightmare." Chris corrected.

"Whatever, IT scared the crap out of me. I can't, WON'T loose another member of this family Christopher; to anything." Keith stated calmly.

"So even big brother's and the man of the family gets scared huh?" Chris asked with a grin. Keith laughed.

"Yeah, Pop would be too if he was here." Keith said slowly.

"But Keith dad isn't here and Danny's afraid he's coming for him. Man, I don't know what I'd do if I was that sick and scared dad was coming for me?" Chris said.

"Me neither." Keith said through a breath.

"We ALL know what you'd do, have nightmares." Chris said.

"NOT funny, Christopher. But you maybe right. But YOU are not sick and never will be sick like this if I can help it and me…..well I'd trade places with Dan in a second if I could to spare him, any of you, this." Keith said calmly. Chris shook his head no.

"THAT would NOT spare any of us THIS if you were sick so let's be thankful YOUR not." Chris said.

"Then you need to be a doctor so you can keep this WHOLE family well." Keith said ushering him to the door. He unlocked it but didn't open the door.

"I don't know if I could. I'd don't think I can do it, especially if the family is ever sick." Chris said.

"Well, that's a conversation for another day. You have plenty of time to decide. Besides I could always use the best drummer in the world on my team. Maybe you could join me and Dan on the road." Keith said.

"Best drummer? Yeah right." Chris said with disgust. Keith put his arm around his shoulder again.

"You sound like Danny. YOU are the best in my book and DON'T you ever forget it Christopher or I'll have to pin you to the wall again." Keith said with a grin.

"Hey, you got lucky. Won't happen twice." Chris said.

"Don't bet on it. Now, I have a thought, well mom had the thought and I sorta said we would; later." Keith said opening the door.

"Yeah what thought?" Chris as they both stepped into the hallway.

"Mom, thinks you and me should go back to the apartment for a while. You know, get some sleep, relax; things like that." Keith said and Chris stared at him.

"You mean you would leave Danny?" Chris asked.

"Never, bro but for a few hours I think we could get away. Besides mom thinks we need time to bond. And I still don't know why you are mad at me." Keith said.

"Who said I was mad?" Chris asked as they walked back to the waiting room.

"Oh, I don't know, you attitude for one, your disappearance the other night. You're not so welcoming greeting the other day; just to name a few." Keith said placing an arm around his shoulder as they walked.

"I don't have an ATTITUDE, that's Tracy." Chris said in his defense.

"We can talk about her too, if you like. And Laurie and Danny while we're at it. And definitely YOU." Keith said as they reached the door to the waiting room.

"Then I ain't going." Chris said.

"That's not a word, college boy and YES you are, mom's orders. MY orders." Keith stated.

"Then we will NOT talk." Chris said as Shirley heard their conversation and frowned at them.

"You two make up?" Shirley asked. "Yes, mother." Both answered at the same time.

"Then what's wrong now?" Shirley asked. "Oh, junior here doesn't want to go with me to the apartment." Keith offered to Chris' glare.

"Oh, really. How do you think Keith can get there without you with that mob outside?" Shirley asked. "Laurie can take him." Chris said. "No, you are. Subject closed." Shirley said then left to go back to Danny.

"Told ya." Keith said grinning as Chris slumped in a chair. Keith followed Shirley.


End file.
